


Three Kisses and More

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dwalin is a guard, Kissing, M/M, Nori gets away with Dwalin's virtue (and patience), Nori is a thief, until he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It's Nori who kisses Dwalin first, Dwalin who kisses him second and both who kiss each other the third time, as for the rest...





	

Their first kiss is Nori using it in a tactical silencing manoeuvre and a distraction when Dwalin has him pinned.

 

Nori ends up locked in a cell, but not because of the kiss, which grants him a good grope’s time of extra freedom.

 

Dwalin surges into their second kiss, all frustrated anger against Nori and they buck up against one another in an alleyway before Nori gets let loose to freedom and dealing with sticky pants.

 

A third kiss comes, leading into fourth, and a bed, where a guard captain beds an alluring sneak-thief. Nori doesn’t escape but doesn’t mind.


End file.
